


Headcanons of the Masked Boys in R6: Siege

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian





	Headcanons of the Masked Boys in R6: Siege

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Headcanons of the Masked Boys in R6: Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348431) by [OpalEgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEgg/pseuds/OpalEgg). 



关于戴面具男性干员的脑洞

Doc

  
Doc 总会在同你上床时选择安全的做法。在任何时候他都会注意不逼你过头，且确保你比他先高潮。他总会给与足够的前戏让你准备，在进入后给你充分时间适应，询问你是否准备好，才会开始干活儿。敬请期待大量的塑胶手套指奸情节。

 

Blitz

  
在生理接触和语言天赋上都是个调戏高手。他的戏弄对不适应的人而言会有些难听，但对你而言却很正常，你很清楚他并不刻薄。他略懂些荤话，能让你为之性起。而你回应他时，即使还戴着头盔，你也清楚他被逗笑了。你们一个在家一个在公共场合的时候，会互相发内容不雅的照片。

 

Montagne

  
在你俩打得火热中途他喜欢将你举起来，这样能让你欲火焚身，也能让他炫耀自己的力量，你会觉得在他身边安全又保险，他爱极了这样的你。他最喜欢做的事情莫过于将你举到肩膀上，好让你骑着他的脸，而他可以用嘴取悦你。全彩虹小队最好的拥抱者就是他。

 

Thatcher

  
他比你年纪大多了，也比你更加经验丰富。但他的精力和欲望可不比他年纪一半大的人少。只要他愿意，他能撞击到你的所有敏感点，让你轻而易举地高潮，但他喜欢让情事更加持久。他也喜欢与你尝试新的事物，比如让你试用新型捆绑装置。 

 

Tachanka

  
Tachanka只有两种操人的方式：像只温柔的大狗熊，或像个可怕的坦克。 他的块头比你大多了，而每当你意识到他壮硕的躯体压制住你时都会带来纯粹极致的愉悦。除去他粗鲁和看似吓人的个子，他很喜欢在撞击你时面对面将你抱紧在怀里。

 

Jäger

  
Jäger在床上是个躁动不安，热情洋溢的话痨。他会告诉你你做得多棒，你看起来多美，你尝起来多好。你帮他真正舒服起来的时候，各类荤话和脏话都会从他嘴里冒出来。你让他高潮的时候，你的名字会从他嘴里泄出，口齿不清到几乎难以辨认。 

 

Echo

  
Echo更倾向于用各类震动玩具取悦你。他会确保这些装置遍布你最敏感的点上，而后坐远了好好享受这一切。只有在你接近高潮时，他很乐意接受将你操上高潮。偶尔他也会询问你是否可以录影，好让他不在你身边时聊以慰籍。  

 

Vigil

  
Vigil在床上时非常安静且害羞，他更喜欢黑暗的房间。刚开始时他的动作非常僵硬且尴尬，但他会沉迷于你的身体，你发出的声音让他也跟着热血沸腾并跟上你的热情。通常你会在上面，掌握节奏，你会留心注意观察他身体的紧绷程度，确保他享受到你带来的每样新事物。你最多能让他在高潮时发出小声呻吟，这对你而言就是个小小的胜利。

 

Fuze

Fuze 较为坚决主张，他会给你迅捷清晰的命令进行下一步动作。你自己可能不太看得出来，但他很爱你这副手忙脚乱也要使命必达的意愿。而你不愿去做的事情，他也不会说给你听。偶尔你们的角色转换，他会让你主导，遵从你所有的命令，正如你对他所做的一样。 

 

 

Glaz

身为艺术家，Glaz对你的一切都很上心。他爱你所有的小瑕疵，乐意留心你身上所有细节。与他共度的所有阶段都会持续许久，因为在吻你爱抚你周身的时候，他会忘记时间的流逝。他会用你当模特，但每次作画都持续不了多久，他就再也无法忍耐了。

 

 

Rook

你与Rook相互深信彼此。你愿意同他做任何冒险的事情，因为你深知他不会让事情脱轨。每个夜晚他都能在异常粗暴和极端温柔中自由切换，这取决于你的意愿。但通常，他的甜言蜜语和鼓励都会贯穿始终。 他从不会表现得极具攻击性，他天性里的亲切温柔总会闪耀其中。  
 

 

Sledge

Sledge是个非常有掌控欲且粗手粗脚的人，而你乐意将掌控权交到他手上，任由他在蹂躏你后留下酸痛和满足感。贯穿整个白天，你都会找机会调戏他，一旦你们能单独相处，他总会加倍粗暴地奉还。如果他还没有在你身上留下印记，你俩就还没完事儿。 

 

 

Bandit

他吻技超群，手上功夫也不差，播放背景音乐是必须的。他会偶尔与你分享派对上使用的药物，开一场只属于你们二人的小小私人派对。每一个与他共度的夜晚都令人耳晕目眩，其乐无穷，到天色渐白才收尾。清晨时分，他也时常与你进行咯咯傻笑的晨间性爱。 

 

 

Mute

Mute在床上时常与你转换掌控方的角色。但捆绑play和膜拜主导方这两种花样一直持续。其中一种是一方的双手被捆绑在背后，跪下并取悦自己的主人。但凡他在主导时，他喜欢让你躺在地上，靴子踩踏着你的胸口，腹部和裆部。

 

  
Kapkan

Kapkan会到家里来找你，他会抓到你。你们总玩那种捉迷藏游戏：他到达地点，满心都是渴望着你的情欲，而你会尽力躲藏。而他是个优秀的猎人，游戏总会以同样的方式收尾——粗重的脚步声从你身边路过，你以为他没看到你。而后他突然回头，几乎是抓着你的胳膊，头发或是衣服将你拖出来。他几乎等不及回到卧室就会将你的衣服撕扯干净而后大快朵颐。

 

  
Smoke

Smoke享受着从你身上传来的战栗，你是他的玩物。他常常忽视你的安全词，哪怕只有那么一小会儿，只要能从你身上得到多一点点的战栗，并提醒你，你是他的。他会录下你与他尝试的所有新事物，最近的一次是血浆play*，并将你分享给他的朋友Thatcher。他在事前和事后都没有问过你的意见，但你的嘴里还塞着口塞，拒绝的话自是说不出口。

 

*blood play :

Sexual play defined by haematolagnia (british spelling, hematolagnia: american spelling) which is the physical attraction to blood this may be the smell, sight or texture of the blood. usually this involves cutting your sexual partner or having them cut you and (not always) smearing the blood on your body and somtimes drinking the blood of your partner and vice versa

 

[](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=blood%20play)


End file.
